1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a bag for collecting body fluids such as urine or vomit, wherein the bag in a compact condition includes a front side, a back side, a bottom and at least two side edges, where a bag opening is formed opposite the bottom.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently there is a need in the care sector for assisting immobile patients, walking-impaired or elderly persons to the toilet when they are to relieve themselves. Such persons have often difficulty in getting to the toilet in time or they need help from a nurse, a nursing assistant or other assistants to go to the toilet. Immobile persons are in need of help when relieving themselves as they cannot go to the toilet by own means. This process is sometimes time-consuming and may imply cumbersome or inconvenient working positions for the care persons. Moreover, this process involves increased danger of infection for the person concerned as well as for the care persons as the existing methods involve handling and removal of urine and faeces in an inexpedient way which may cause various infections and illnesses to both patient and care persons.
A similar need exists in connection with camping, long-term travel and the like where it is not always possible to get to a toilet in time. Today there is increased focus on reducing the risk of infection in nature by avoiding that people relieve themselves in the nature, causing a health risk for other persons in the area. Also, there is a stronger focus on reducing the danger of infection among persons who travel in areas where bad hygiene can result in rapid spreading of infections and diseases when using a toilet.
Collecting urine can be performed by a well-known urine bottle made of stiff plastic material or of glass which is closed by a lid that is squeezed or screwed onto the opening. Such urine bottles have the drawback that the urine can slosh around in the bottle in connection with handling of the bottle with the risk that urine can splash out of the bottle with resulting smell nuisances. A more suitable way of collecting urine is by using a pee bag of the trademark TravelJohn™ which includes a bag with a rigid collar or plastic, and provided inside with a super-absorbing bag that transforms the urine into a gel. This bag has the disadvantage that the collar cannot be compressed and there is a risk that the collar or the joint around the collar can break by handling and storage. Furthermore, the collar forms a small elliptical opening providing that the collar is to be positioned relatively accurately in order to avoid spillage. A urine bag from the company Gleco A/S discloses a similar solution where the bag includes two cords at the opening for closing the bag, and where a super-absorbing pad placed in the bag converts the urine into a gel. This bag has the drawback that the user has to keep the bag open by him-/herself while relieving him-/herself as the bag is not stiffened around the opening. This entails a more cumbersome handling and an increased risk of spillage.